


Hold you to it (Hold you to me)

by PrincexofxFlowers



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Caring Wally West, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Holding Hands, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mother hen Wally West, Mutual Pining, Stitches, Suggestive Themes, Vague Descriptions of Blood, Wally West is Alive, i guess, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincexofxFlowers/pseuds/PrincexofxFlowers
Summary: “Lay. Down.” Wally pointed emphatically at the couch, determination and insistence dripping from the words.. “I want you to not move. If I see you off of that couch for anything in the next ten minutes I will put your ass back on it faster than you can say ‘Uncle.’”“You can do lots of things faster than I can say that.”“Then you know I’m good for it.” He turned to the kitchen and tossed over his shoulder, “You don’t have to sleep but I seriously need you to just chill for a bit, okay? You had me worried today.”-----Basically Wally breaks into Dick's apartment to take care of him.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West, Flash/Nightwing, Kid Flash/Robin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 336





	Hold you to it (Hold you to me)

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt "I taught you how to pick locks and This is how you use that skill?!"
> 
> Also. I have no clue when this is set. Dick is Nightwing. Wally is not dead. Both are single. Boom. Context.

“Dick, open the door.” 

“I said I’m fine, Wally!”

Wally sighed and leaned his forearm against the door, knocking lightly on the wood with the back of his other hand one more time before he took matters into his own hands. “If you’re fine, then you should be able to open the door so we can watch a movie or something. I haven’t seen you in months.”

There was a brief silence on the other side of the door and Wally tried not to hold his breath.

“Listen Walls… I’m sorry about that. I really am. But now’s just… not a good time.”

“Alright,” Wally said, more to himself than to Dick. He pulled a pick out of his pocket, knelt in front of the doorknob, and got to work.

It wasn’t long before he had the lock undone and he was pushing the door to Dick’s apartment open.

Dick was sitting on his couch, mask discarded and the top part of his Nightwing uniform pooling at his hips so he could tend to the wound in his side (that Wally _knew_ he was lying about!) which he was currently ignoring so he could gape at Wally.

“I taught you how to pick locks and _this_ is how you use that skill?!” he cried, indignant but not mad. Not yet.

Wally shrugged. “When else am I gonna use it? Besides I know you heard me. You could have stopped me, I know you have better security than that.”

Dick huffed but didn’t say anything, opting instead to go back to cleaning his injury.

“Let me help with that,” Wally said, kicking off his shoes and striding over to plop down on the couch next to Dick. “You’re just gonna make it worse if you keep twisting around like that.”

Dick sighed, an edge of frustration creeping into the sound, but still no sign of anger. He was tense, but he didn’t look like he was about to bolt or throw Wally out, and he didn’t put up any fight when Wally took the supplies from him, so he counted it as a win.

“I knew I wasn’t hallucinating when I saw you get hit,” he muttered. “You said you were fine.”

“I was fine,” Dick insisted, then when he caught Wally arch a skeptical eyebrow at him, “I _am_ fine!”

“‘Fine’ is not a word that people who need stitches use to describe themselves, Dude.”

“I’ve had worse,” Dick muttered.

“That’s not the point, Dick!” Wally cried, finally slipping up on his control and letting some of his stress seep into his voice. He’d felt it building ever since he got assigned a mission with Nightwing earlier that day. He hadn’t seen Dick in three months, not since he panicked when Dick drunkenly admitted some… things to him, and he wasn’t sure he could stand the tension. 

He was sure he wanted his best friend back though, so he told himself that after the mission he’d snag Dick and they’d grab a pizza and hang out. Maybe talk about… things… if either of them got the courage to bring it up again. He wasn’t even sure if Dick remembered what he said which… kind of made him feel worse.

But then Dick had taken a hit. He went down hard. He was back on his feet half a moment later and he said he was fine when Wally asked but as soon as they finished reporting to The League, Dick had made a beeline for the zeta tube before Wally could even broach the topic of food.

Which said a lot because… speedster.

And here he was, not even twenty minutes later, with no pizza, dealing with an injury Dick had said he didn’t have.

“What if we hadn’t been able to finish that guy off in time? What if something happened that made it worse?! You don’t hide injuries from your teammates! You don’t… You don’t hide injuries from me,” he trailed off quietly. “You’ve never lied about being hurt to me before. You’ve lied to Bats and The League and the rest of the team, but not me. Never me.” He looked up from Dick’s injury, trying to catch his eye but Dick was looking pointedly away. He grit his teeth and went back to wiping the last of the blood from Dick’s side. “So can I ask why?”

“If it’s any consolation, I genuinely didn’t think it was that bad,” Dick said. Wally didn’t look up to see if he was looking at him now.

“Of course you didn’t.” He picked up the needle and started to thread it.

“I didn’t even really notice the cut until we were almost done. It just felt like it’d be a nasty bruise. We were already reporting in by the time I realized it was gonna need attention but I figured we were basically done by then so… what was the point in worrying you?”

Wally smacked his shoulder half-heartedly. “The point, Boy Wonder, is that I would have helped you sooner! I was already worrying anyway. Plus I was gonna ask if you wanted to hang out after and you just left! Talk about throwing a wrench into a well laid plan.”

“Well laid, huh? What was this plan of yours?”

Wally shrugged. “Pizza? A movie? Okay so ‘well laid’ might have been a generous term, but I was gonna ask and go from there. I half expected you to say no anyway.”

Dick went quiet for a moment after that, and Wally looked up at his face.

“I’m sorry, Wally,” he finally said. “For not telling you about this and… for kinda going MIA the last few months.”

Wally pursed his lips. “I forgive you for not telling me. As for the other thing… We’ll get to that later. You just sit there and breathe okay? I’m gonna start your stitches.”

Dick nodded, and Wally leaned in.

They were quiet while Wally worked, the silence only broken by Dick occasionally wincing and Wally offering small responses in turn.

“Sorry.”

“It’s gonna be okay.”

“I got you.”

“Almost done.”

“Just breathe.”

And finally-

“There. All done.”

Dick sighed and slumped back into the couch, looking pale and washed out. He had sweat beading at his hairline and the bags under his eyes were as dark as bruises. Wally had definitely seen him look worse but that didn’t mean his current state was okay.

“You look wiped,” Wally said, securing a bandage over the stitches.

“I feel wiped. It’s no big. Stitches do that to you when you don’t have anesthetic.”

“No I get that. You just look worse than that.”

Dick shot him a half-hearted glare, barely any heat behind it. “Thanks, Wally. You look nice too.”

“When was the last time you got decent sleep?”

Dick opened his mouth but then stopped- clearly hesitating at the word ‘decent.’

“Real food?”

Dick didn’t even try to answer.

Wally sighed and stood up, haphazardly shoving supplies back into the first aid kit and gathering up the trash. “You stay here and take it easy. I’ll put together something to eat for you.”

“What?”

“You,” Wally pointed at him and then at the couch, “Sleep. Me,” he pointed at himself and then to the kitchen, “Cook.”

“Wally-”

“Lay. Down.” Wally pointed emphatically at the couch, determination and insistence dripping from the words.. “I want you to not move. If I see you off of that couch for anything in the next ten minutes I will put your ass back on it faster than you can say ‘Uncle.’”

“You can do lots of things faster than I can say that.”

“Then you know I’m good for it.” He turned to the kitchen and tossed over his shoulder, “You don’t have to sleep but I seriously need you to just chill for a bit, okay? You had me worried today.”

Dick didn’t say anything but Wally heard the sound of shifting and knew Dick was laying down.

A quick search of Dick’s cabinets revealed he had very few things that constituted real food.

“We’re going grocery shopping tomorrow,” he called into the living room.

Dick made a noncommittal comment about grocery shopping with Wally always taking forever that Wally accepted because it wasn’t an outright ‘no’ and also there was no protest to the idea of them seeing each other two days in a row- which was way more than they’d seen each other since-

Wally gulped and shook his head. He could figure out how to broach that subject after he figured out how to make a meal out of the limited options in Dick’s apartment.

He knew he should have grabbed a pizza on the way over.

He settled on toast and scrambled eggs, not exactly what he’d had in mind when he volunteered to cook, but tasty and acceptable. Also fast.

Dick wasn’t asleep when Wally returned to the couch holding two plates heaping with food, but he looked like he wasn’t far off from it.

“Wakey wakey, Sunshine. You can sleep after you eat, okay?” Wally nudged him in the leg with his foot.

“You’re the one who told me to sleep in the first place,” Dick grumbled, but he sat up and made room for Wally to sit next to him.

“And now I’m telling you to eat.”

He sat down next to Dick and passed him a plate. He was half tempted to speed through eating his own food but he decided against it. Sometimes it was nice to eat slowly, especially with other people. Plus, taking time to chew gave him a chance to organize his thoughts.

“Thanks for this, Wally.”

“No problem, man. Someone’s gotta take care of you since you forget to do it half the time.”

“Did you just insult me after carefully giving me stitches and making me dinner? I’m getting some mixed signals here,” Dick joked. 

“I don’t think it counts as an insult if it’s true. It’s more of a… gentle reminder.”

Dick hummed and settled into the couch more before continuing to stuff his face, and Wally followed suit.

Wally had worked his way through his entire plate of food and was nabbing pieces of toast from Dick’s plate before he finally decided to speak.

“So. About you being MIA for the last three months.”

“Hm?” Dick mumbled around a mouthful of toast and nudged some eggs closer to the edge of the plate on Wally’s side.

Wally automatically reached over with his fork to help Dick finish his food (he may or may not have given him too much on purpose because he knew he’d let Wally eat what he couldn’t). “Can you tell me why, or is it confidential?”

Dick paused in his chewing and then took an abnormally long time to finish chewing once he restarted.

“Shall I guess?” Wally prompted.

“It’s… not confidential,” Dick said finally.

“Right,” Wally said. He knew it. “Be honest with me here-”

“I’m always honest with you.”

Wally stopped and pointedly looked down at the bandage on his side.

Dick rolled his eyes. “Current situation aside.”

“Okay. Well keep with tradition then. Does it have anything to do with that night we tried to see how much it would take to get me drunk and you got plastered before I even got tipsy?”

“I wasn’t plastered,” Dick defended.

“You were well and truly drunk at the least.”

Dick sighed.

“Do you… remember what happened?”

“Yes.”

“All of it?”

“Are you trying to ask if I remember telling you I was in love with exactly two people and one of them was that guy who gave me an extra slice of pizza for free and the other was you? Because the answer is yes.”

“Right. Yep, that was the question,” Wally said awkwardly.

“Right. Well. There you have it.”

“Look I just want you to know it’s okay.”

Dick looked at him warily. “What’s okay?”

“What happened. You were drunk, you said some stuff you didn’t mean- it happens all the time-”

“I meant it.”

Wally blinked. “What?”

“I meant it,” Dick said again. He pushed his plate into Wally’s hands and ran a hand through his hair awkwardly, the other resting across his knees which he drew up to his chest. “I may not have meant to say it but I did mean it. Except for the pizza guy. I don’t love him. But I did really appreciate him at the time. The other stuff though… I meant it.”

Wally felt numb. This changed everything. 

He wordlessly slid Dick’s plate onto the coffee table; he didn’t feel like eating anymore. “Oh.”

Dick sighed and dropped his hand from his hair. “But you seemed really uncomfortable after I said it, which wasn’t exactly a surprise, but I didn’t know what to do after that. I figured I’d follow your lead but…”

“But I avoided you,” Wally finished.

Dick nodded. “I wasn’t expecting you to feel the same but the avoidance… stung. I figured you’d want some space but you just kept shutting me down every time I tried to get a read on the situation so eventually I just stopped reaching out. Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Wally said seriously. “Don’t apologize for that. I’m the one that’s sorry for shutting you out.”

“Yeah but I-”

“But nothing! I avoided you because I wasn’t sure if you even remembered what happened and I didn’t know how to bring it up, or even if I should.”

“Clearly the answer was to stitch me up and make me dinner,” Dick joked half heartedly.

Wally rolled his eyes and shoved at Dick’s shoulder, jostling him lightly.

“By the time I got my act together and decided to just bite the bullet and call you cause I missed hanging out with you, I guess you’d already decided to back off. You started avoiding me.”

“Cause I thought I freaked you out!” Dick cried. “You avoided me first! What else was I supposed to think?!”

“I wasn’t freaked out! I was uncomfortable, sure, but it was just cause you’d confessed to me while drunk and I wasn’t sure if you were serious and if you were serious, I was pretty sure I wasn’t supposed to find out that way! Then I couldn’t tell if you remembered it cause you never brought it up and I didn’t know how to act! I’m a terrible liar, Dick, you know I can’t lie to you! But I didn’t want to bring it up if you didn’t remember it!”

“I didn’t bring it up cause I thought you were freaked out!”

“Yeah you said that! But I wasn’t freaked out!”

“So we could have been hanging out like normal this whole time if we’d gotten our shit together three months ago?”

“Hanging out?” Wally scoffed. “We could have been like- holding hands and shit!”

Wally’s brain didn’t catch up to what his mouth said until he noticed Dick staring at him with wide eyes.

“You can’t do that. You gotta stop doing that.”

“Doing what?” Wally asked defensively.

“Saying things that make me want to kiss you,” Dick breathed.

Wally felt his pulse stutter in his veins. “So why don’t you?”

“Wally,” Dick said desperately, like he was waiting for Wally to get something that should have been very obvious.

Did he read things wrong? Dick confessing his love for him and then Wally returning it should add up to some hand holding at least.

And then it hit him.

“Shit,” Wally said. “I forgot to tell you I love you too.”

Dick sputtered unintelligibly. “W-what?!” The blush on his face was new and endearing.

“I meant to say it earlier but I got distracted cause I felt bad for avoiding you! Part of that was cause I was trying not to get my hopes up, by the way,” he said casually. He wasn’t quite veering into speed-talking territory but it was close. “I convinced myself you didn’t mean it, so maybe I was lowkey coping with some self-inflicted rejection vibes, but the point is I’m in love with you too and I was gonna tell you but I forgot because I just really needed you to know that I wasn’t freaked out. I was like- the opposite of freaked out actually, so yeah we could have been holding hands this whole time and maybe even-”

“Wally,” Dick interrupted.

“Yeah?” Wally looked over at him.

“Stop talking.” Dick reached over and cupped Wally’s face in his hands, gently pulling him closer and guiding their lips together.

Everything went perfectly still for one blissfully long moment, and Wally felt all of the restless energy that was ever-present in his bones begin to settle.

He reached up with one hand to cradle Dick’s cheek, and used his other for support as he carefully lowered him down so they could stretch out on the couch, languidly moving his mouth against Dick’s as he went. 

He pulled back a little while later, a huge, dopey grin on his face. “See? I told you I had a well laid plan.”

Dick rolled his eyes and grinned up at him. “I’ll show you well laid,” he said, reaching down to pointedly grab Wally’s ass.

Wally snorted and tried to fight back his laughter, but he was helpless against it, and soon he was burying his face in the crook of Dick’s neck, giggling uncontrollably.

Dick laughed with him and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. “I had to, I’m sorry.”

“No you’re not,” Wally grinned.

“No I’m not,” Dick admitted. “You would’ve gone for it too.”

“I would’ve,” Wally nodded. “Buy me dinner first, geez,” he joked.

“I have bought you dinner so many times,” Dick laughed. “And you just made me dinner.”

“True,” Wally conceded. In truth he was pretty sure they were comfortable enough with each other to be able to jump over several of the normal dating steps but… “Hold my hand first, then?” he asked, suddenly, absurdly, feeling kind of shy. “I’m cool with sex in a few days maybe but I literally just gave you stitches. And… I really do want to hold your hand. In a romantic context. If you’re okay with that.”

The smile on Dick’s face was soft, and sweet, and indulgent, and Wally wanted to see that smile every day for the rest of his life- wanted to live and breathe and die by it.

“Sure, Walls,” Dick said, taking one of Wally’s hands and lacing their fingers together. “I’m more than okay with that.”

Wally grinned and settled his head on Dick’s chest, right over his heart where he could hear it beating in his chest. It was faster than normal and it made Wally smile even more.

“That’s good cause we’ve got three months of hand holding to make up for,” he mumbled.

Dick kissed the top of his head. “Sounds good to me.”

“We can start at the grocery store tomorrow, then.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

“Hey, Wally?” Dick said after a moment.

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you again?”

“Are you going to keep holding my hand?”

“I will hold your hand for the rest of our lives if you’ll let me.”

Wally sat up and looked down at him. “I’ll hold you to that.”

“Please do.”

Wally grinned down at him, savoring the feeling of butterflies in his stomach.

“Is that a yes?” Dick asked.

Wally kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen Young Justice in literally years but Birdflash still has an iron grip on my heart. I just love these two.
> 
> ~~This may be ooc but mostly I just wanted to write and finish a fic for the first time in like a year and it's fluffy so I'm happy with it~~


End file.
